Theres always a price for this
by danyellhoooee
Summary: Bella wants to become a vampire, but then she fully thinks its through. What will Edwards decision be even after he promised her she will become one?


"Edward…" I said with a tone of curiosity. He sat up and looked at me.

"Whats wrong, Bella?" His hard stare made me tense up from my toes to my eyeballs.

"Why must you think something is always…wrong?" I half smiled so he would know I was just playing around with him. He half smiled back. I always loved it when he would half smile. It always made me feel safe even when I was in total danger. I thought of Edward all the time. Everything about him made me melt with love and passion for him.

"I've always wanted to know something…" Our half smiles disappeared as he stared at me with tense eyes. After a while he smiled again.

"What do you want to know, Bella…is it worth me answering?" He chuckled. I just stared out into the dark space that was my room. It looked so different in the dark, but when Edward was here with me it seemed to illuminate with a thousand suns.

"Hmmm. Maybe. I'm not your mind, and I don't know what you consider a 'stupid question'." I smiled and looked at him with curious eyes. He looked deep into my eyes like he was trying to read my mind, but I knew he couldn't.

"I don't really consider any question 'stupid'. That's how people learn…they ask questions." He smiled and shifted his position. He laid me on top of him. He linked his hands with mine, and kissed me lightly.

"Ugh. Edward." I laughed and tilted my head and laid it on his chest. He lifted me up and looked at me.

"You made forget what I was going to say." He laughed silently. I laughed back and re-laid my head on his chest. I grew tired.

"That's o.k. because Charlie is waking up now. I can't be here, if you know what I mean." He smiled, and lifted me off his chest. He lifted the covers and tucked me underneath them. He kissed my forehead, and silently disappeared into the darkness. I suddenly felt alone. Even though I knew he was watching me. I loved the feeling he was watching me. But I still pray every night that he won't leave me again. It's my worst nightmare. The feeling when he left was unimaginable. I can not picture myself living that life again. Edwards practically the reason I breathe. Without him I wouldn't be breathing the same. I would always have my mother and Charlie of course. But after meeting Edward, and experiencing the feelings he gives me it will be like I could never feel those same feelings again.

I've gotten too attached. I trusted him too much, and then he left me. All my hopes were shattered into little pieces. Every little piece yelped and pleaded for Edward to come back. There was nothing I could do about though. Eventually, the pieces disappeared as I started realize he might never come back. Still, those pieces aren't they same. They came back, but they're afraid to get attached that like that again.

The thought of the feeling I felt when I saw him again. But the danger he was putting himself in because of me. I thought he didn't care about me. He would expose himself over the thought that I might have been dead. Literally, I thought he was my savior. If I ever died, I wouldn't want Edward to expose himself. I don't exactly plan on dying as a human. I want Edward to change me. He said he would, but only if I were to marry him. Hopefully, marriage means forever to him. I love him to much to ever lose him again like that.

The sun started to peak threw my bedroom window. Charlie must be awake by now. But he usually gets up and checks on me. So I decided to get up out of bed with no rest. I wobbled back and forth, trying to catch my balance. I stumbled out of my bedroom door across the hall to Charlie's room. I slowly opened the door to see if he was awake or not. I peaked inside the semi-lit up room, but Charlie wasn't in his bed. My mouth hung open, and I peaked down the stairs, but no lights were on downstairs. I started to panic a little. I searched around my house, and waited for Edward to come and help me look. So I waited another hour. No Edward. No Charlie. Just then the phone rang, it was the Police department.

"Hello, Bella. Is Charlie not feeling well enough to come to work today because he's not here yet?" My jaw fell open. My heart was thumping out of my chest. I thought of what could have happened to him. I quivered.

"Bella, You there?" I dropped the phone and dashed up to my room. I yelled Edwards name until he finally appeared out of nowhere, and I feel to the ground crying. He jumped to my side immediately.

"God damn Bella, what's wrong!?" He was almost screaming at me. But I couldn't answer. I didn't know what to think at this point. Edward left me on the floor and dashed over to Charlie's room. He took a few minuets, and finally came back. I was still sobbing on the bedroom floor when Edward came back in.

"Bella, you have to stay here. I can't risk you getting hurt." I stopped sobbing for a minuet.

"Edward! Tell me where you're going!" I stared at him. He wouldn't answer me right away. I wanted to know what the hell was going, and where my dad was.

"Just please Bella I-,"

"No Edward! Tell me right now where the hell my dad is!" I started to sob again.

"Victoria has your dad."


End file.
